


The Neighbours Will Talk

by lunatic_thirteens



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatic_thirteens/pseuds/lunatic_thirteens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian enjoys upsetting his Boss when he's moody. </p><p>It's just a short scene of domesticity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Neighbours Will Talk

Sebastian was either being an idiot again, or he was trying to provoke Jim. So far he was pretty sure it was both. The longer he had to spend following the scent of the cigarette smoke, the angrier Jim got. If this bloody flat wasn’t so big, he’d have found the bastard by now. No, that wasn’t it.. Sebastian was doing this on purpose. He was purposely making the trail hard to follow.

There were days where Jim didn’t mind Sebastian smoking or being a lazy bastard, and then there were days like this one- where Jim’s entire goal was to hate every single thing the sniper did. What made it worse was that Sebastian knew Jim’s mood, he just seemed to like it.

And in his defense, it was sort of funny. Jim looked absolutely ridiculous stalking him around the flat in nothing but a pair of Sebastian’s pyjama pants. Unfortunately, Sebastian’s inability to keep the chuckle to himself was what got him caught.

Jim looked in the direction of the laugh, but was faced with only a window. They were on the second flo- that bastard. “You’ve been walking around the roof this entire time, haven’t you?” he snapped, throwing the window open. Sure enough, Sebastian was sitting on the roof with a cigarette between his teeth. “Technically not in the house, boss.” 

“Oh, you think this is funny? All right.” Jim slammed the window shut and bolted, then proceeded to lock every single window on that floor before going back to what he was doing, leaving Sebastian stuck with two options- jumping and breaking a bone or convincing Jim to open the windows.

He had a better chance jumping.


End file.
